Welcome to the Madhouse
by Charlie Hartley
Summary: Boarding school AU. Tobias moves away to a strange school in order to escape his father, and meets a girl like no other. Contained and defensive, Tris captures his attention more than Tobias thinks is the healthy amount. Nonetheless, he has nothing better to do, and allows himself the pleasure of trying to get past to the girl behind the mask. I need help with American schools.
1. Chapter 1

The wind rustles my hair pleasantly, clearing my head of the usual nonsense that rolls around inside, without rest. With each step carrying me further away, the knot in my chest eases. No matter where I might be physically, when the weather is like this, I have no trouble tidying my mind.

I open my eyes and let out the breath I hadn't realised I was holding, and all of a sudden, I forgot why I was worried in the first place. What was going to happen was going to happen, and it was unlikely that I could do anything about it. Allowing myself to grin, I stuffed my hands in my pockets. It was as if a weight had been lifted from my chest.

Glancing across the street, my eyes met some girl's; a stranger, like everyone else in this godforsaken place. She made eye-contact with me, but almost as soon as she acknowledged me, her gaze darted away. For whatever reason, I didn't like this, so I raised my hand in a greeting. It wasn't made clear if she saw. In order to cover up my obvious hash, I checked my watch, and my heart sank slightly. Raising my eyes to the setting sun, I realised that I had to get back before anyone noticed my eyes too keenly.

_Two hours before_

The first glimpse I got of my new school is towering buildings, looming above our rickety car. Gates opened automatically for us, and close forebodingly behind us. I couldn't help but wonder if they're there to keep ordinary people out, or us "special" kids in.

All my dad did was take me to the main reception, with what seemed like hundreds of parents and teenagers signing in or saying tearful goodbyes. Once he was sure that he could go, he left with barely a goodbye. I didn't care. To keep from thinking, I tried deciphering the map I was given.

On the map, someone had circled a building with Dauntless written above it. The name of my house, apparently. Dauntless, Abnegation, Candour, Erudite, and Amity. Vaguely, I remembered someone mentioning something about them being the five characteristics the school values most, but I'm pretty sure I was preoccupied with the pattern of the carpet or the state of my fingernails.

The school was not small, and it took me all of forty-five minutes to find the building and allocate my room. It was not without apprehension that I pushed the door of my new home open, and I was not entirely disappointed. One could not use the word large to describe it, but it was big enough to house a bed and a wardrobe and a desk and a small sink. Once I'd shoved my suitcase under the wardrobe, I flopped onto the bed and curled up into a foetal position, trying to squash the feelings threatening to rise from the pit of my stomach.

I stare at the queasy, pale green wallpaper until my mind is full of nothing but the colour. Even if it makes me dizzy, it's better than letting my feelings overcome me.

Until my door opened and a young man stood in the doorframe, I don't notice any knocking. I suppose I'm getting better at clearing my mind and dulling my senses. "Hi," the guy says. "I'm Zeke." For a moment I'm too far into my thoughts to reply. "You've replaced Four," Zeke added in an attempt to get me to open my mouth.

"Who?"

"The guy who used to live in this room."

"His name was Four? Like, the number?" I ask, gathering my bearings and sitting up instead of just staring at him.

"Sure. I mean, this room is number 4, and the nickname kinda stuck."

"Oh. Oh, right," I say, feeling stupid. "I'm Tobias, by the way."

"Well, Tobias, are you gonna come down for dinner?"

I look at him blankly. "I only ask because I didn't think you'd want to miss your first dinner here. Like, ever. It's kind of a social thing."

Standing up and flattening my hair, I nod. After all, I need all the friends I can get. He leads me out of the room, and through the maze of corridors and staircases that seem just as strange as when I first came in. "Sorry for interrupting earlier. I just make a point to acquaint myself with my neighbours," he said, to break the frosty silence.

"Oh, no worries. I was in a world of my own." Before the silence suffocates us, I speak again. "So, what's with the weird houses?"

"It's the traits the school want us to develop. Bravery – that's us; selflessness; peace; curiosity; and honesty," he answers easily.

"Why are we the brave ones?"

"I dunno. Some people think it's the entrance exam, but it's probably just a coincidence. Anyway," he says with a wink, and opens the door into a cafeteria. "Welcome to the madhouse."

_**I'm fully aware that this is not a promising opening, and I expect no interest until a few chapters on. I also know that this swaps tenses constantly; I wrote it in more than one place, scribbling whenever I could, and this is what I came up with. If this does pique your interest, there's no need to review; to favourite or follow would do just as well. **_


	2. Chapter 2

To be honest, the madhouse wasn't all that mad. It was just a cafeteria, filled with slightly hyperactive kids. Zeke lead me over to a table with teenagers about the same age as myself. "Guy, this is the new Four." All the new faces stared up at me, sussing me out. It was unnerving. I had to harden my face to stop from reddening. After a few moments of awkward silence and actively willing my hands not to twist themselves awkwardly, an uneasy chorus of, "Hi, Four"s started. I struggled not to glare at them.

"Four, this is Will, Tris, Christina, and Uriah," he said, gesturing to each in turn. "Uriah's my little brother, and they're all in your year." I didn't think to ask how he knew what year I was in. "I thought I'd do you the courtesy of introducing you to some kids you'll be in class with. Anyway, you can get meatloaf at the counter, and I've got my own friends to get to." With that, and a friendly pat on my back, he left me with the strangers.

I slid onto the end of a bench, enough of them still staring at me to make me uncomfortable. "Uriah, cut it out, you're gonna swallow flies!" one of the girls reprimanded. "Hi," she said, turning to me. "You can call me Chris." I gave a slight nod and tried to smile, but it came out as a grimace.

"Are you not gonna eat anything?" the boy seated next to Chris asked. I took a look at the sludge on their plates, and made my decision.

"I'll pass." The other girl, whom I was sat next to, gave a short, sharp laugh. "What's so funny?"

"I don't blame you," she said, a grin painted on her face and a twinkle in her eye. I should have noticed the looks exchanged during this transaction, but I was to busy thinking about how to reply.

"I see you've tried your luck with the food."

She shrugged. "You get used to it." I looked at the smile that didn't quite fit, and it wasn't until she turned back to her food that I realised that the slight downwards curve of her lips was the natural state of her face. I struggled to think back to what Zeke had called her.

Tris. Tris was her name.

The rest of the evening didn't go quite so well. Tris disappeared as soon as we had finished eating, and I followed everyone else into the Dauntless common room. I began to feel my chest constricting, and my eyes darted about to look for an escape. Instantly, I recognised the feeling as panic.

Standing suddenly and gasping slightly, I exclaim, "I need some air," and hurry out, not waiting for any kind of reply.

Walking always clears my mind, and that walk was no exception. I came back feeling refreshed, and did not panic as I expected to when I bumped into Zeke. "Hey, are you OK? Uriah said you walked out."

"Yea, I needed some time to clear my head." Zeke didn't look impressed. I made a note to not sound so pathetic next time. After all, I was meant to be dauntless.

"OK, well, we need to be in our rooms by ten, and I still need a shower."

"Course. I'll see you around."

"See you."

It wasn't until my head hit the pillow that I realised only Zeke asked for my real name.

_**Thank you to all the kind people who read, reviewed, favourited and followed. I didn't expect any kind of reception at all! All I ask for is a very short review, one word if you must. I like to know that people are enjoying this. If you're willing to give a longer review, it would be much appreciated, but I do like to know when people enjoy a chapter. Again, sorry for any mistakes, but I'm totally knackered. I'll reply to reviews when the weekend comes around, and I have time. **_


	3. Chapter 3

A few hours after I passed out in the unfamiliar bed, I wake up in an equally unfamiliar bed. The first few moments after I woke up, I lay frozen, figuring out where I was and ready to protect myself. There was, of course, no need to. I was safely tucked up in bed. The coarse duvet chafed my neck and collarbone, which I inspect in the shard of glass I could only suppose was a mirror.

It took only ten minutes to find the shower blocks, and wash. The soothing water eases the tense muscles in my back. Just because I don't remember having a nightmare, doesn't necessarily mean I didn't.

Water still trickles down my back when I've towelled off and donned my T-shirt and jeans. The T-shirt stuck to my still damp body, and I was still wondering if I should replace it when there's a knock on the door. "Come in," I called, adjusting my collar and turning to face the visitor. I expected it to be Zeke, and was more than a little surprised when a girl in a slightly bedraggled state. "Ohmygod, Four, I didn't see you yesterday, I've…" she gushed, before trailing off when she got a good look at me. I raised an eyebrow. "Can I help you?" She looked crestfallen.

"Where's Four?"

"Look, I don't know who Four is, and I'm sorry for disappointing you, but I have things to do, and I'm pretty sure you're not meant to be here." Without waiting for any sort of reply, the girl turned on her heel and fled. I raised the other eyebrow, and shook my head. This is place is definitely weird, I thought.

I ran down to the cafeteria, eager not to miss breakfast. It wasn't until I arrived that I realised I had found my way with little or no trouble. Standing in the doorway, I had to take a moment to decide where to sit. My original decision was to sit on my own in the corner, and not have to face strange people again, but then my eyes met Tris'. For whatever reason, I was drawn to her, and my legs carried me to their table. Silently, I sat next to Tris, and watched them eat. There was an almost unnoticeable dip in the conversation, but they picked it back up fairly quickly.

Pretending to listen and looking at Tris from the corner of my eye, I nibbled apprehensively on the corner of toast, with some sort of pretend nutella I found at the corner slathered on it. I had no idea what the day held or me. I had barely glanced at the leaflet I was given about the school, so I was diving into the unknown.

_**Sorry, this is short, but it was all I had time to write today. I might get the chance to write some more later, but I can't promise anything. **_


	4. Chapter 4

Eventually, I tune back into the conversation.

"We can sit on the green for a bit." They were discussing how best to spend their day.

"And we have to take Four to The Pit." I looked up in vague surprise at the mention of my new name.

"Oh, absolutely, but don't you think we should wait until Friday? We don't want to be falling asleep in class tomorrow."

"Sorry," I interrupted. "But what's The Pit?"

"It's a club," Zeke's little brother, Uriah, told me. "Further into the city. We go there all the time, because of the music."

"Good, is it?"

"Awesome."

"Anyway," Christina said quickly, before Uriah launched into a full-blown speech about the quality of a particular nightclub's taste in music. "We still haven't decided what we're decided what we're doing today."

"God, do we really need to plan everything? Can't we just do whatever?" Will suddenly blurted. I could see him getting more irritated by the minute. Before Christina could retort, a hush fell over the room. A young man with a leathered face stood on a makeshift table. "God, here we go," Tris muttered next to me.

"Could everybody," he bellowed. "Make their way to their floors, where you will be presented with your timetables." His gaze swept across the room, and I felt as if it had landed on me. I wanted to shiver, but resisted the urge and tensed my spine. It was only when he finished his speech and walked away that I let myself react.

"Who was that?" I asked, leaning forward slightly so that she knew it was meant for her. I didn't notice if anyone else saw me, because I was too busy staring at the nape of her neck.

"Eric," Tris replied. "Leader of Dauntless, and possibly the most evil teenager on the planet." I felt the tiniest bit triumphant at getting Tris to speak.

"Why's he so evil?" I hadn't quite realised how close my face had travelled towards her ear, and she turned around to look at me, making me back off. She gave me a strange look for a few moments, making me feel a little bit sick, but then her lips curved upwards. It wasn't like the last time. The smile wasn't too big for her face.

"What do you mean 'why'?"

"Well, what's he done to piss you off so badly?" The smile dropped from her face, and she was lost in thought for a second.

Eventually she looked away, and murmured something I couldn't quite make out. I was on the verge of asking what it was she said, but she stood up with an air of silent determination, and stalked out of the hall. All I could do was look after her wistfully, then rise, and leave for my floor.

There was a group of teenagers crowded at the opposite end of the corridor to my room, and I joined along the outskirts. After much jostling and grumbles, I pushed my way to the front of the group and found my timetable resting on a table top. It didn't make for a very riveting read; it was as much as I expected.

_Lesson 1 - English (09:03 – 09:55)_

_Lesson 2 – Trigonometry (09:55 – 10:47)_

_Break (10:47 – 11:02)_

_Lesson 3 – Phys Ed (11:02 – 11:54)_

_Lesson 4 – US History(11:54 – 12:46)_

_Lunchtime (12:46 – 13:36)_

_Lesson 5 – Environmental Science (13:36 – 14:28)_

_Lesson 6 – Biology (14:28 – 15:20)_

_Free time (15:20 – 18:34)_

_Dinner (18:34 – 19:24)_

_Free time (19:24 – 12:00)_

_Bedrooms (12:00)_

Nothing particularly interesting. I wanted to hope for good teachers, or a class with Tris (or, you know, someone similar), but at that point in time, I couldn't be bothered. All I wanted was to drag myself through the day, and collapse in a heap on my bed.

Unfortunately, ten hours later, my mind had different ideas. I had spent the day doing God knows what. The time seemed to pass relatively swiftly. I didn't see Tris again, but I lay on the grass and listened to my new friends gossip, explored the school a little bit more, ate, and tried not to dwell. Having not thought at all throughout the day, my brain went crazy once I had curled up under my duvet.

All of a sudden, I thought of Tris, and whether my crush on her was a good thing or not. She wasn't like other girls. Usually, girls wore make up, pretty clothes, and their hair was perfect. They were flawless human beings. But Tris wasn't. Tris' face was blemished enough to make it noticeable, as far as I could tell her clothes didn't go any further than unflattering jeans and printed T-Shirts, and her hair had been tangled and unbrushed, pulled up in a hasty ponytail. However, it wasn't only this that made me think to steer clear of her. In fact, all my past girlfriends had been almost the complete opposite. It was the mystique that surrounded her, her stand-offish attitude, the way she continually disappeared. Also, I would have flirted most girls to death by then, but all I had managed to do with Tris was breathe down her neck. I wondered if I should back off then and there, and save any heart ache that might ensue. But then again, I enjoyed crushes. Pursuing girls was fun. I decided to continue as I was. Anyway, what was the worst that could happen?

_**This chapter is slightly longer, but for whatever reason, mine have remained short and sharp. I would like an opinion from anyone who cares to give it on whether or not the next chapter should be in Tris' POV. I quite fancy the idea of none of us, myself included, not really knowing what's going on with Tris, but then again, I have some ideas for her POV. If you could, again, drop a line, and let me know. **_


	5. Chapter 5

The first thing I did the following morning was wake up. The second was groan into my pillow. For some reason, I didn't have a problem with the idea of school the evening before. It all came crashing down on me that morning.

Mundane. Monotonous. Dreary. Dragging. Long. Boring. Boring. Boring…

These were all words that passed regularly through my mind as I got ready that morning. Collecting my pencil case and jotter, dropping them into my rucksack, and trekking across, from the Dauntless house, to the school. I had no trouble finding the school, as I had memorised the route the day before. Finding my locker was more of a problem, but find it I did, slamming it shut when I had collected my things, and sloping to my English class. There was no seating arrangement as of yet, so I make my way to the left hand corner of the classroom, next to a window. After dropping everything I would need onto the table, I fell onto the chair, stretched my legs out under the table, and tilted my head back, letting the sunshine seeping in through the window warm my face. The murmur of kids chatting and laughing was soothing, and I came close to dropping off to sleep, when I realised someone hade sat next to me. I opened my eyes, and to my utter shock, Tris had chosen to sit next to me. Jolting awake, my chair scraped backwards as I sat forwards. "Tris!"

"Hi, sleepy-head." For some reason, I expected an excuse for why she came to sit next to me, but none came. A conversation starter was on the tip of my tongue when the teacher walked in.

She was bright and cheerful, make up caked onto her face. I already knew that English was going to be infuriating. "Good morning, class, I'm Mrs Owen, and I'm going to be your English teacher for the year." People were still finding their seats and settling down, and you could see her tensing up and getting annoyed at how long it was taking them, but containing her irritation. I wondered how long it would take for her to start shouting. "Wanna bet on how long it'll take for her to blow up?" I asked Tris under my breath. She smirked.

The teacher remained bright and cheerful for the lesson, but I wouldn't have noticed if she were to drop her façade, because I was too busy staring out of the window at the watery sun dappling the grass under the trees. It was all I could do to note the homework. Tris left before I could say anything more to her, or see if we shared the next lesson. We didn't, unfortunately. I was stuck next to some guy with bad breath for trigonometry.

By the time lunchtime came around, I was exhausted. I dropped like a stone next to Chris, where we ate lunch outside, and lay unmoving for God knows how long. It wasn't until later on that I sat up, and surveyed the area. "Hey, do people only hang out with other people from their factions?"

Will nodded. "Of course. Dauntless is your new family, and you don't hang out with other families." I was slightly taken aback by the strange outlook on school life, but I said nothing. After having looked at the groups for a while, I spoke up. Abnegation seemed to be extremely Christian, Erudite sat about with books and homework, I wouldn't have put it past Amity to have been high, and the Candour kids were all arguing with one another. "God, it's like bloody High School Musical here." Tris smiled.

That afternoon, I paid more attention to the seating arrangements, and I could see how people genuinely stuck to their houses. Not once did I see an Erudite, for example, sit next to an Abnegation. I guess it explained why Tris sat next to me.

This school was getting stranger and stranger by the minute.

After school, I went straight to my room. Loosening the pressure on my neck by undoing the top few buttons of my shirt, I dropped onto my bed. Like every other teenager in the country, I fished around in the pocket of my jacket for my phone, and logged onto Facebook. Once I had flicked through my news feed (consisting of racist and sexist short videos, and boring statuses, penned by people I don't like), I surprised myself by the sheer number of friend requests I had. At a guess, there were hundreds.

I accepted all of them. I don't know why, I just did. It didn't seem to really matter at the time. Clicking on Zeke and Uriah's and Chris' profiles, to see what they get up to on the Internet, I wondered if Tris was even on Facebook. I cared surprisingly little, but nonetheless, I wondered.

Not having noticed how much time passes when you're wasting your time, I had to leap off my bed and run down the stairs before they closed the cafeteria, and I missed my chance to eat. Christina and Tris were the only people I recognised sat in the cafeteria, and I call their names and sit by them with a plate of slush before even considering that I could be interrupting something. Only the abrupt end to their conversation and the tightness of Tris' smile makes me think that they could have possibly been having a heart to heart. "Hi, Four," she says.

"Hey, Chris," I replied, mirroring her smile. The silence seemed to envelope us rapidly, and even Christina was at a loss of what to say. "How was your first day in school, Four?"

I shrugged noncommittally. "OK, I guess. Boring, like any other school."

"Yeah. It doesn't even really liven itself up for the weekend. I mean, The Pit is fun, but other than that…"

I shovelled food into my mouth to rescue myself from having to reply. I could see conflict in Christina's eyes, and I could only guess what it was about. "Well, I'd better get going. They're a nightmare for homework here."

"Yeah, me too," Tris said, and they both stood up hastily and left, and I had only my food for company. I sighed, and rolled my eyes slightly. With any luck, the school year would improve.

_**Thank you very much to all those who have followed this story; it has not gone unappreciated. A line of review would be fantastic, just to boost my confidence. I'm perfectly aware that this is not Shakespeare, but unfortunately, it's the best I could come up with. In reply to a guest's review, yes, I read the first third or so of Looking For Alaska, and this was vaguely based off it. It was, regrettably, not my favourite John Green book (for that, see Will Grayson Will Grayson), but if you think it would help me with this story, which seems to be going nowhere fast, I will gladly pick it up again. **_

_**Thank you, again, to all those who have followed, and the few who have favourited and reviewed. **_


End file.
